Adventures in Fairy Tail
by Gold Thunder Silver Lightning
Summary: This is a story of the legendary guild Fairy Tail and where some of her most mysterious members were born. From the dark depths of concrete walls to living with lively folk, follow their tales and Adventures in Fairy Tail. SYOC! A Short Prologue to help you get the feel of the beginning of the story.
1. Chapter 1

GTSL: Hey Everyone, this is my first fanfiction, ever! I Hope you all like the story. This is purely a work of fanfiction, so therefore I did not create the stories it revolves around, nor the original manga and anime, this is just for fun.

This is a story of the legendary guild Fairy Tail and where some of her most mysterious members were born. From the dark depths of concrete walls to living with lively folk, follow their tales and Adventures in Fairy Tail. SYOC!

Prologue:

So maybe I shouldn't have been surprised when the chamber was flooded in light, and maybe I should have expected everything was going to change. May be I should have planned for a life after this, a life all my own.

But I'm human, and I'm flawed I couldn't even imagine anything beyond the four concrete walls making up my cell, nor the logic behind hope.

I couldn't remember what the sky looked like, nor anything beyond the burning embers of the great forge. I didn't remember my own voice a the feeling of washed skin. I couldn't remember my own hair color, nor any other feature about myself.

It didn't help that everything I once was, was now a long forgotten memory.

When the massive doors of the hold were thrown open and yellow beams of light swept in blinding me, It took what felt like a century to remember the name of the light, and it's color, it took every ounce of knowledge I could re grasp from the time before the concrete walls held me in for so long.

The temperature difference I wasn't prepared for, a cold wave a fresh air invaded every one of my senses, it felt like I was breathing for the first time.

And the days that followed, they were long and filled with even more firsts in a long time.

If it wasn't for the fact my fellow rescued prisoners were beside me, I would be positive I was still back in my concrete cell dreaming of a new life for the first time, a better life, one worth living.

This is our story, and how we became apart of one of the most legendary guilds Fiore has ever known.

This is our adventure in Fairy Tail.


	2. Template

GTSL: I built a SYOC template, Lets see where this gets us.

Character Template and guidelines:

Name:

Nickname, alias, or title they go by and when they go by it:

Age (13-40): (This is a story that I want to encompass a lot of time so they will age past 40, I will not accept anyone younger than 9 they just can't join the guild officially until 13)

Gender:

Appearance

Hair color and style:

Skin color:

Eye color:

Markings: (This includes scars, tattoos, birthmarks or beauty marks)

Guild mark color and location:

Accessories: (These include but aren't limited to earrings and piercings in general, as well as other jewelry)

General outfit:(This is what they wear on a daily basis, you can have up to two outfits, one for normal everyday clothes and one set of clothes for on a job. Just tell me which outfit is for which.

Sleepwear: (Not everyone will be seen in their sleepwear but it leaves it open to me as an option.)

Swimwear:

Formal wear: (You may have two outfits for formal, one for sad occasions, just in case, and one for everything else. If your character gets into a relationship and ends up getting married, put down your wedding attire, for the females, this includes the brides maid dresses and wedding colors. Ignore the wedding portion if you do not want your character to have the option of pairing up with someone, not everyone who can pair up will, but I will try.)

How do you feel about your character being able to be in a pairing? this is a yes or no question, if no tell why they don't want to be paired (if you have them already married you will need to put it in the history and what their family looks like briefly) and if yes I need you to give me their sexuality. I will write no smut(lemons/limes) sorry.

Personality- (Tell me how they act around people, how do they act on jobs, there traits that make up their personality, if they are lazy tell me how they are lazy. Give them there good and bad qualities, for example she is loyal and kind, she just has a habit of forgetting things easily. The more you give me to work with the better.)

Likes: (These are the things they like, it they love them or are obsessed with them tell me so, I want a list of things)

Dislikes: (What don't they like, what do they frown upon, and what do they despise, let me know, I want a list of things)

Magic: If you are making a none magic character state that, otherwise every character gets one primary magic, some will be able to keep their secondary magic, the second magic should be weaker and preferably something that isn't going to help you to much in a fight, something like telepathy. Not everyone who puts down a secondary magic will be able to have it.

Weapons: (This is optional, you may not have any)

Strengths:

Weaknesses (Everyone has weaknesses, list at least 4):

Pets: (Not everyone can have a magical pet for the first five arc's I will accept 8 magical pets)

History: Must be a minimum of 5 sentences, Tell me everything relevant)


End file.
